


In Times Of Need

by sculia



Series: In Times Of Need [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sculia/pseuds/sculia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is the gangly teenage boy from District 12 no one wants and Lucifer is a sneaky bastard no one trusts.</p><p>Prompt fill for tiliaeuropaea on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times Of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sculia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sculia/pseuds/sculia) in the [D4tDCP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/D4tDCP) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>     
> Hunger Games AU where Sam stumbles across Lucifer in his time of need.
> 
> All lacking a word, 'the'.

Leaves crunched underfoot as Sam stumbled through thick underbrush, blood oozing slowly through his thin undershirt. His wound wasn’t deep, but he could feel his heart pulsing through it and he was pretty sure that wasn’t good.

 

Light had faded a while ago, simulated darkness creeping into shadows. He was surprised he had lasted this long, being a gangly teenage boy from district Twelve, his life expectancy wasn’t a long one. 

 

As he came across a clearing he saw a face, illuminated by a glow of a small fire. He advanced slowly, brandishing a small knife he had picked up from a melee that had initiated this tournament. 

 

Blonde hair, blue eyes, he had seen this guy before. Well, obviously he had, but this guy had been different. Nick, had it been? People had tended to stay away from him, possibly as he was a sneaky bastard no one trusted, but he didn’t seem too bad. And it wasn’t like Sam had anything to lose.

 

He advanced slowly, padding softly around warmth and light until he was positioned behind him. He took a tentative step closer before pressing his blade to Nick’s neck firmly.

 

Nick had been given very little time to respond, but he hadn’t seemed to struggle, still breathing evenly. 

 

In fact, he made a sound that was not unlike a scoff. “I didn’t think you had it in you Twelve.”

 

“People do have a tendency to underestimate me.” Sam shifted his weight, preparing for him to fight back.

 

Nick let a silence wash over them for a moment. “If you wanted me dead you would have done it already. Hungry?” He gestured over to a rabbit that was cooking over a fire.

 

“You expect me to fall for that? No way.”

 

“What, you think I’m going to kill you with your back turned? Talk about lack of honour, no I’m just offering to feed you. You look like you need it.”

 

Sam’s grip loosened slightly, confusion written all over his face. “Why would you want to do that?”

 

“Because, Twelve, everyone needs an ally. And right now I don’t see you doing any better.” Nick had smirked, looking over his shoulder at him with a smirk.

 

Sam’s grip on his knife relinquished completely, he stepped back, clutching his side. “How do I know you won’t kill me in my sleep?”

 

“Twelve,” Nick reached a hand up to his chest, holding it there in mock hurt. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Sam looked at him sceptically, taking a seat opposing him. Tonight, if you could call it that, could have been considered quiet, peaceful even, had they not been trapped in a cage of death and destruction.

 

Sam pulled his hand back, looking at it carefully, it came back red, as was most of his shirt he had noticed. He should probably do something about that, he thought. 

 

It had taken him a second, but once Nick had fully processed his situation he knelt in front of Sam, pulling out a set of bandages he had from a rucksack he had found. 

 

“You know,” He said while cohearsing Sam to lift his shirt out of his way, “I’m sure you have an actual name other than ‘Twelve’.”

 

“Sam.” He had replied, watching Nick carefully as he wrapped a cloth around him. 

 

“Well Sam, I’m Nick. Nice to meet you.” Nick had taken careful care to keep his bandages as tight as he could without hurting him.

 

“Yeah.” Sam had breathed out, wincing slightly as Nick pulled a little too hard.

 

Nick visibly grimaced. “Sorry.”

 

“ ‘S Fine.” He smiled at Nick softly through his pain. “So, you know which district I’m from, do I get to know yours?”

 

“Is it really important?” Nick tied it off, checking over his work, making sure it would stay fastened.

 

“No, but I’d still like to know.” Nick raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nosey much?”

 

“It’s part of my charm.” He had replied innocently. 

 

“Uh huh, sure. I’m from Eight.” Eight, Sam distantly remembered a cannon for a district eight…

 

“Oh. I’m sorry about, you know.” Sam really wasn’t very good at consolation.

 

“So am I, I didn’t get to her in time. It was my fault.” He stood back up, moving a respectable distance away from Sam. “What about your counterpart? She doing alright?”

 

“I have no idea, she joined district one’s resistance. I’m pretty sure that she’s going to try and ice me sometime soon.”

 

Nick winced, pulling rabbit meat off his fire and splitting it into two. “That’s harsh.”

 

“Tell me about it.” A shared sense of loss seemed to bring a sense of comradery between them.

 

“I was serious about what I said before, we join forces we could probably win this.” Nick didn’t look up at Sam, expecting rejection.

 

“You don’t kill me in my sleep and we have a deal.” Sam flicked his gaze up to his and then back down at his hands. 

 

Distantly there was a snap, easily mistaken for an animal walking through a forest only, there weren’t any animals big enough for that here. 

 

“Did you hear that?” Sam whipped his head around. “I swear I heard something.”

 

“Yeah, sounds just like you when you tried to sneak up on me.” Nick stood, kicking out his fire and reaching for his bow. “We should move.”

 

“No, it could have been something else. We should check it out.”

 

“Sammy, I know I practically committed suicide ten minutes ago, but strangely enough right now I would really prefer living.” But Sam wasn’t listening to him, damnit. 

 

He was already walking closer to that noise like a stupid moose he was, and Nick had no choice but to follow. Nick’s eyes had barely adjusted to lack of light, only being able to see a silhouette of a man in front of him, Sam he had assumed. 

 

Sam was on his guard, gripping his small blade deathly tight. There was another snap to his left, then his right, he stopped, listening to each sound with intent.

 

He heard someone pulling back a bowstring, grabbing an arrow and lining it up. He braced for impact, not being able to see or even pinpoint where both noises was coming from. There was a warm weight suddenly being pressed to his back, all tensed muscles and anticipation.

 

“You focus on what’s in front, I’ll cover your back.” Nick was helping him, in all honestly Sam hadn’t expected him to even follow. 

 

“Why are you still here? You could have left.” Sam pointed out unhelpfully.

 

“And just left my new teammate to die? Have a little faith Sammy.”

 

And this probably wasn’t an opportune time, but he was never really good with timing anyway. “It’s just Sam.”


End file.
